


Es sólo un beso

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Kenma POV, M/M, Pre-Slash, fic navideño luego de navidad, go go me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O la historia de cómo Kenma no deja de lamentar su mala suerte cuando se da cuenta que está justo debajo un muérdago junto a Akaashi en esa ridícula fiesta navideña organizada por Kuroo y Bokuto. </p><p>Kenma no sólo detesta el invierno sino que además empieza a detestar también la Navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es sólo un beso

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació únicamente porque un día leyendo prompts navideños me di cuenta que nunca había usado el prompt del muérdago. Y como yo nunca me detengo decidí que iba a escribir algo aunque técnicamente ya ha pasado Navidad. 
> 
> La pareja afortunada fue Akaken porque son una pareja incomprendida que necesita más amor del fandom (?) y porque yolo! Es completamente canon y sin spoilers del anime o manga, aunque supongo que cronólogicamente encaja en el segundo año de Kenma. 
> 
> Si están leyendo esto que el 2016 nos traiga más Haikyuu y mucho más shipping <3!

Kenma se deja convencer, así es como acaba en esa fiesta. Es el típico truco de Kuroo de hacer su voluntad a base de insistir lo suficiente hasta que finalmente consigue lo que quiere.

En pocas palabras, Kenma se rinde ante las circunstancias.

Odia las fiestas y las multitudes, porque eso siempre significa interactuar con gente y sentirse más ansioso que de costumbre. Pero Kuroo le juró que a aquella fiesta navideña sólo estarían invitados los miembros de Nekoma y Fukurodani, gente que Kenma conoce desde hace mucho y que son una carga de ansiedad que puede manejar. Quizás movido por eso, es que acepta la invitación de Kuroo y se presenta puntualmente esa noche al gimnasio de la Academia Fukurodani.

Aunque Kuroo le dio todo un discurso un par de días atrás, Kenma sigue sin gustarle todo el alboroto a su alrededor. Una fiesta organizada por Kuroo y Bokuto tiene todas las papeletas para ser un completo desastre. Sin embargo ya lleva ahí casi cuatro horas y de momento lo más peligroso fue esa ocasión en la que Lev casi cayó encima de la hielera por emocionarse demasiado al contar un chiste. Por suerte Konoha y Kai estuvieron ahí para prevenir una desgracia.  

Pero aún cuando todos parecen estar pasándola muy bien, Kenma siente que está llegando peligrosamente a su límite. Además, Kuroo le prohibió terminantemente usar el teléfono o peor aún, su fiel consola. El muy idiota la tiene todavía en su poder, es una de las peores técnicas de tortura a las que Kenma se ha visto sometido a lo largo de su corta vida.

Al menos la presencia de Yaku ayuda, el líbero le hace compañía y además carga con casi todo el peso de la conversación. Así que cuando Kenma se siente especialmente agobiado, tan sólo tiene que asentir o responder con monosílabos, sin que Yaku le dé mayor importancia.

Kenma aprieta con fuerza el vaso de gaseosa que tiene entre las manos, mientras Yaku sigue contándole sobre cómo Yamamoto debe estar en alguna esquina de la fiesta tratando de obtener el contacto de una de las mánagers de Fukurodani. Yaku piensa que es caso perdido, y la verdad él también, pero hacer entrar en razón a Yamamoto va más allá de sus habilidades.

—Es muy necio. Le dije que muy probablemente Suzumeda-chan no estaba interesada y que si se buscaba problemas, no iré en su ayuda…— para su suerte, no tiene que pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa porque una risotada sobresale incluso por encima de la música. La risa de Bokuto es estruendosa y como una onda expansiva, tanto así que le toma unos instantes reconocer las voces de Kuroo y Lev, quienes le hacen coro.

Yaku también parece confuso por el escándalo y frunce los labios, girándose hacia la derecha. Lev sobresale sin ningún problema entre la multitud gracias a su estatura, cuesta un poco más distinguir a Bokuto y desde donde está Kenma le resulta imposible ver dónde está Kuroo. Aunque la experiencia le dice que no debe estar muy lejos de Bokuto, pues los dos suelen ser focos de atención en cualquier situación social.

—Creo que están hablando de una guerra de nieve…— Kenma no se da cuenta en qué momento aparece Akaashi. Pero está ahí a su lado y también mira con preocupación a quienes están empezando a agruparse en el umbral de la puerta.

Supone que no puede culparlo, pues la expresión _guerra de nieve_ le provoca escalofríos instantáneos. Yaku debe pensar más o menos lo mismo que él, pues hace una mueca de disgusto instantánea.

—¡Guerra de nieve! ¡Son pasadas las nueve de la noche! ¿Se hacen una idea del frío que debe hacer fuera?— exclama sin disimular su fastidio.

—Trata de explicarle eso a Bokuto-san…— Akaashi hace ese nimio gesto de encogerse de hombros. El armador de Fukurodani no es una persona muy expresiva, pero Kenma reconoce ese gesto resignado que transpira por todo su cuerpo. Es una expresión que sólo está reservada a los temas concernientes a Bokuto.

Desde la primera vez que les conoció, Kenma lleva presenciando la misma dinámica: Bokuto derrochando energía alrededor de Akaashi, quien hace su mejor esfuerzo por ser su cable a tierra. A veces funciona, especialmente cuando están en la cancha. Cada vez que Bokuto se altera, Akaashi está ahí para mantener la calma y todas las piezas en orden.

El problema es que ahora están en una improvisada fiesta navideña y no hay que ser un genio para saber que la energía de Bokuto está desbordada. Si a eso le suman la más que probable presencia de Kuroo, está seguro que no podrían contenerlo ni con un dardo tranquilizante.

—Si Kuroo lo respalda creo que no hay mucho que hacer— su voz es también resignada, a juego con la de Akaashi. Da un sorbito a su refresco, mientras se prepara para la reacción de Yaku.

A pesar que Yaku es unos centímetros más bajo que él, tiene una presencia arrolladora gracias a su carácter. Conoce de sobra el brillo de determinación en sus ojos, cuando se fija en el tumulto cerca de ellos. Ahora sí Kenma consigue distinguir la espalda de Kuroo, quien agita los brazos con efusividad. Por suerte desde donde está no puede enterarse de nada cuanto está diciendo.

—¡Pues alguien tendrá que darle algo de sensatez a esos cabezotas!— exclama justo antes de encaminarse hasta el grupo apostado en la puerta.

Escucha la risa de Akaashi, quien se encoge un poquito, quizás esforzándose por no estallar en carcajadas. Es uno de esos momentos en los que Kenma se siente torpe, así que opta por el camino seguro de esperar a que sea él quien diga algo.

—Yaku-san es de temer, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Bokuto-san en este momento— justo cuando acaba la frase puede escuchar la voz de Yaku, protestando por tan _genial_ idea. Escucha las réplicas de Bokuto, aunque se pierden un poco en el murmullo del resto.

—Si él no consigue convencerlos, no tardarán en organizar un concurso de muñecos de nieve— aunque lo está diciendo como una exageración, Kenma sabe que es una de esas típicas ideas que cruzarían por la mente de Kuroo. Espera que esta noche no se sienta especialmente inspirado o todos los esfuerzos de Yaku serán en vano.

Akaashi vuelve a reír, esta vez no intenta reprimirse y Kenma se sorprende a sí mismo devolviendo el gesto. Pronuncia la sonrisa mientras vuelve a mirar a la marea de gente frente a ellos. Ya no puede distinguir a Yaku por lo que no duda que esté justo al medio, tratando de razonar con Kuroo y Bokuto.

—Como siempre tienes una excelente perspectiva del asunto, Kenma— él no cree que sea una excelente perspectiva, más bien se trata de una simple metodología de continua observación.

Se encoge de hombros, por darle una respuesta a Akaashi, mientras sigue escuchando las réplicas y gritos de los demás, quienes no consiguen ponerse de acuerdo sobre la nieve. Kenma sabe que es su oportunidad para escabullirse, se iría de ahí sin despedirse de nadie de no ser porque el idiota de Kuroo aún tiene su consola.

—Creo que debería irme antes que intenten involucrarme en su guerra de nieve…— confiesa de repente y encaja la vista en el piso porque puede sentir la mirada de Akaashi fija en él.

—¿Pero?

No debería sorprenderle la pregunta, con lo perceptivo que es Akaashi seguro debe haberse dado cuenta que hay algo no dicho en la conversación. Kenma se muerde el interior de la mejilla de manera compulsiva, sintiéndose presa de la ansiedad a pesar que Akaashi está tan calmado como siempre. Él en cambio se siente diminuto y expuesto, enfadado consigo mismo y aún más con Kuroo.

—Kuroo tiene mi consola. La tiene desde que llegué— procura obviar la parte en que Kuroo prácticamente le sonsacó promesas sobre socializar y divertirse pues no quiere verse aún más patético. Vuelve a mirar al grupo que está frente a la puerta del gimnasio, hay cada vez menos personas lo cual sólo significa que la propuesta de Bokuto ganó varios adeptos a pesar de las protestas de Yaku— quiero tenerla de vuelta pero eso implica verme arrastrado a una más que probable guerra de nieve. Es uno de esos momentos para los que no hay respuesta correcta— dice al final, casi resignado a su suerte.

Intenta consolarse pensando que quizás consiga lanzarle una bola de nieve a Kuroo en la cara. Siempre puede aducir que es parte del juego. La idea es tentadora, pero su desprecio por el frío invernal sigue siendo más fuerte.

—Si quieres te acompaño para hablar con él. Tengo experiencia con gente insistente— la propuesta suena sincera. Akaashi usa el mismo tono amable de siempre pero aún así Kenma se toma unos segundos para sopesar las opciones que tiene. Enfrentar a Kuroo (y probablemente Bokuto) además del frío lo hacen reconsiderar la propuesta de Akaashi.

—Está bien— sólo responde con un tímido asentimiento pero Akaashi le da un toque suave en la espalda, instándolo a avanzar. Kenma aún es demasiado consciente de sí mismo, pero decide aproximarse hasta la entrada. Divisa la silueta de Kuroo del otro lado de la puerta, está junto a Yaku y puede imaginar que están tratando de llegar a una especie de acuerdo.

Intenta convencerse que no hay ningún hueco en su plan. Sólo tiene que llegar donde está Kuroo, pedirle su consola de vuelta y encaminarse hasta la parada del metro para llegar a casa. Es un plan tan perfecto en su simpleza que apenas puede reaccionar cuando escucha un ruido muy estridente y siente que algo cae sobre su cabeza.

Por instinto se lleva una mano al pelo, cuando ve los trozos de papel multicolor entre sus dedos se pregunta de dónde salieron. Seguro hay infinitas posibilidades pero Kenma no quiere ni pensar en ellas, pues de repente tiene un muy mal presentimiento. Es ese cosquilleo en el estómago que siempre se apodera de él cuando sabe que está a punto de meterse en una situación muy vergonzosa. Está tan convencido de que algo terrible sucederá que siente un nudo aprisionando su garganta.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esto?— Akaashi sigue a su lado y es mucho más elocuente, usando palabras poco comunes a sus siempre correctos modales. Se revuelve el pelo y pasa las manos por su camisa, para quitarse todas las serpentinas que tiene encima. Tiene todavía unas cuantas enredadas en el pelo, pero Kenma no se atreve a decirle nada, demasiado ocupado fijándose en que el resto de los presentes no lo haya notado.

Con la típica suerte que siempre lo acompaña, se encuentra con las miradas de Kuroo y Yaku, quienes están en el umbral de la puerta. Yaku parpadea tan confuso como Akaashi, pero aunque Kuroo intente disimular él conoce bien ese amago de sonrisa.

—¡Hey! ¡No me digas que alguien cayó en la trampa del muérdago!— como si no pudiera ser peor, Bokuto surge de la nada, apoyándose también en el borde de la puerta. Tiene una enorme bufanda gris alrededor de su cuello y un ridículo gorrito en forma de búho cubriendo su cabeza.

—Las palabras trampa y muérdago no son para nada una buena combinación. ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando…?— Akaashi no termina la frase porque sus ojos quedan clavados en el techo. Kenma no sabe exactamente cómo se arma de valor para hacer lo mismo y entonces lo ve. Ahí colgando justo sobre sus cabezas está un muérdago, junto con un paquete de serpentinas que por fortuna no consiguió explotar. A pesar del pánico, sabe lo que está sucediendo y ahora entiende perfectamente aquella sonrisa de Kuroo.

—¿En serio pusieron un muérdago? ¿Cómo demonios hicieron…? No, olvídenlo, hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas.

—¡Pero Yaku! ¡Es una tradición navideña!— Bokuto exclama aquello realmente convencido y sólo pasa una milésima de segundo para que Yaku chasquee la lengua en protesta.

—Te recuerdo que no estamos en América, señor sabelotodo…— replica con voz aparentemente calmada, pero tiene el ceño fruncido. Es ese gesto de superioridad que usa también con Lev, cuando sabe que su kouhai no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. Kuroo permanece sin decir nada, está cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta, pero ahora no se preocupa en disimular su sonrisa.

—¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Es un muérdago y se tienen que besar! Aunque en realidad esperaba empujar a Kuroo hacia el muérdago junto con Yamamoto para sacarles una foto luego, pero supongo que…

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Bokuto?— Kuroo suena afectado por ese giro de los acontecimientos, pero Kenma no puede sentir ni un ápice de pena por él. De hecho está sopesando si éste es un buen momento para escabullirse sin que nadie lo note.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quiénes se tienen que besar?

—¡Un muérdago! ¡Si estás bajo el muérdago te tienes que…!

—¡Ya sabemos esa historia, Lev!— Yaku parece igual de incómodo con la repentina atención de Konoha y Lev. Él por su parte sólo quiere desaparecer, siente que el refresco se resbala de sus manos sin que pueda evitarlo. Está sólo medio vacío pero le parece que hace demasiado estruendo al caer, sobre todo porque Akaashi desvía la vista hacia el vaso de plástico desparramado en el piso.

En ese instante, Kenma decide que además de odiar el invierno, detesta la Navidad. Es la última vez que se deja convencer de venir a una fiesta y menos si Bokuto está en el comité organizador.

—La única condición es que no haya ninguna foto— Akaashi no cambia su tono de voz en lo absoluto, pero su frase resuena como un trueno. Kenma cree que no escucha bien, porque no concibe que esté hablando en serio pero para cuando mira la expresión desencajada de Yaku y el rostro boquiabierto de Bokuto, sabe que no ha sido obra de su imaginación.

 —¡Pero, pero…!

—Si tomas una sola foto lo sabré Bokuto-san, y entonces tendrás que buscarte quién vuelva a darte pases durante los partidos en lo que queda del año escolar— ahora sí su voz suena más firme que de costumbre. Bokuto tiene la cara completamente roja, aunque no sabe decir si es de enfado o de bochorno. Kenma decide que le da igual, porque las palabras de Akaashi son como golpes que vacían sus pulmones.

Tiene que haber un truco. Es la única explicación que encuentra, Akaashi debe tener una especie de plan para evitar el caos. La respuesta no puede ser simplemente rendirse y darle al pequeño público arrinconado ahí lo que quiere.

Sigue repitiéndose lo mismo hasta que se anima a encontrar sus miradas. No sabe definir exactamente qué es, pero hay algo en la expresión de Akaashi que le asegura que habla en serio.

Quiere decir algo pero no puede, en especial cuando siente las manos de Akaashi sobre sus hombros. Es un agarre firme y decidido, pero Kenma no puede prestar mucha atención a ello porque está demasiado ocupado convenciéndose que esto es real. La tranquilidad de Akaashi le resulta casi un insulto, pues no puede creer que esté actuando con tanta calma en un momento como ese. Sabe que el resto de los involucrados no ha dejado de mirarlos y seguro alguien más se habrá sumado al espectáculo.

—Es sólo un beso, Kenma-kun…— su tono es despreocupado pero decidido y aún en medio de todos sus nervios, Kenma entiende el significado oculto detrás de sus palabras. No es exactamente resignación, sino la certeza que si se niegan la situación se hará aún más incómoda de lo que ya es.

Él asiente, sus manos aferradas con fuerza a su pecho y sin saber realmente qué hacer a continuación. Siente que todo el rostro le arde pero ya no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello con más detenimiento porque Akaashi se inclina hasta él y con un rápido movimiento une sus labios.

Lo primero que piensa es que no sabe qué hacer con sus manos. Es ridículo pero ese pensamiento se apodera de él hasta que coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Akaashi y la otra se aferra su cintura. Es más consciente que nunca que Akaashi es varios centímetros más alto que él, pues éste le empuja despacio para que se ponga de puntitos y ninguno de los dos pierda el equilibrio.

Lo único bueno de los besos, es que una de sus reglas tácitas es cerrar los ojos. Evitar de esa forma las inquisitivas miradas sobre ellos resulta un pequeño triunfo al que se aferra para combatir su ansiedad. Los labios de Akaashi son suaves y se deslizan entre los suyos con la misma convicción con la que se maneja a diario. Para Kenma resulta un alivio porque no tiene margen para sentirse demasiado torpe y en lugar de ello sólo se deja llevar.

Una de las manos de Akaashi sigue sosteniéndolo de la espalda cuando por fin el beso se rompe y Kenma coloca ambos pies sobre el suelo otra vez. Aún siente todo su rostro ardiendo, pero Akaashi parece tan relajado que por un instante se contagia e inspira hondo, buscando recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración.

—Bien, ahora que ya terminamos con esto. ¿Será que puedes devolverle su consola a Kenma, Kuroo-san? Él ya quería irse, precisamente por eso estábamos buscándote pero ya ves que esta fiesta estaba llena de sorpresas— el tono de reproche de Akaashi es imperceptible pero está ahí y Kuroo carraspea, sabiendo que es culpable de todo cuanto se le acusa.

Kenma deja que Akaashi sea quien tome la consola, mientras él presta atención al enorme silencio a su alrededor. Yaku tiene una expresión indescifrable, mientras que Konoha intenta inútilmente de hacer reaccionar a un Bokuto que está tan lívido como muñeco de nieve. Lev tiene las manos tapando su boca, quizás se está cuidando de decir algo que haga enfadar a Yaku.

Para cuando tiene la consola en sus manos de nuevo, Kenma le agradece a Akaashi con una tímida reverencia, para después guardala con cuidado en el reverso de su chaqueta. Que nadie pronuncie palabra todavía empieza a resultar amenazante en lugar de tranquilizador.

—Hum, entonces yo… me voy. Nos vemos después, supongo. Y si quieren mi opinión, la guerra de nieve sigue siendo pésima idea— se llena de valor casi al final, para cuando está cerrando hasta el cuello su chaqueta.

Kuroo y Yaku le abren espacio, para que Kenma salga sin problemas del gimnasio. Se decide a no mirar atrás, aunque hace un gesto de despedida cuando de camino se topa con Inuoka y Shibayama, quienes parecen haberse tomado un poco en serio el asunto de la guerra de nieve. Por suerte sobrevive cuando pasa por el campo de batalla y continúa intacto para cuando ya divisa la parada del metro.

Kenma se siente ligero, con la mente en blanco y lo único que resuena en sus oídos es la voz de Akaashi diciéndole que sólo es un beso. No está seguro si está de acuerdo con la afirmación, pero confía en que el incidente pase al olvido en los próximos días y nadie más vuelva a hacer referencia a él.

—¡Kenma! ¡Kenma!— siente un escalofrío cuando reconoce la voz de Kuroo. Ladea el rostro y comprueba que efectivamente su amigo está corriendo hacia él. Detiene el paso para que Kuroo le dé alcance, no entiende bien de qué pasa hasta que reconoce su bufanda en las manos de su mejor amigo. Kuroo la extiende hasta él, con una media sonrisa— la olvidaste en la fiesta, supuse que aún podía alcanzarte antes que llegaras al metro.

—Gracias, Kuroo— dice mientras la coloca alrededor de su cuello. Lo cierto es que estaba tan azorado por salir de ahí que apenas notó su ausencia.

—Hey, Kenma…— sabe que va a disculparse, conoce ese tono de arrepentimiento desde hace años. Se contiene de poner los ojos en blanco y en esta ocasión espera a que Kuroo continúe— lo siento ¿vale? En realidad eso del muérdago era una broma estúpida, pero jamás se me ocurrió que precisamente tú y Akaashi terminarían envueltos.

—Está bien, Kuroo— se encoge de hombros y deja el tema estar. En realidad lo único que desea es ir a casa, darse una ducha caliente y dormir. Jugar videojuegos en este momento no representa ninguna distracción para él. Lo que quiere es acurrucarse entre las sábanas y conciliar el sueño.

—Y te prometo que no tomamos ninguna foto. Aunque creo que luego de esa amenaza Bokuto no se atreverá a gastar una broma sin consultar antes con Akaashi— suelta una carcajada y coloca una mano en el hombro de Kenma, es un gesto más firme que de costumbre y él sabe que su amigo quiere cerciorarse que de verdad están bien. A pesar de toda su reputación, Kuroo es muy fácil de leer, sólo hay que observar con detenimiento.

—Akaashi siempre cae en pie…— dice sin pensarlo mucho, apretándose un poquito más la bufanda al cuello. Cuando la luz se pone en verde, Kenma empieza a caminar y ni siquiera parpadea cuando Kuroo continúa a su lado. El silencio entre ambos no es incómodo, nunca lo es, pero Kenma lleva conociéndolo desde años para saber el momento exacto en que su mejor amigo está a punto de atacar.

—Aunque, si me lo preguntas a mí como un mero observador, creo que disfrutaste del beso y todo— la frase estremece todos los cimientos de Kenma y por suerte ya están en la acera contraria, porque se voltea hasta él con las mejillas encendidas de nuevo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fue un beso obligado!

La carcajada de Kuroo no se hace esperar, pero Kenma se siente lo bastante empoderado para ignorarlo mientras busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón la tarjeta del metro.

—Pues yo creo que sí— insiste su amigo, quien nunca da su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—¡Que no!— exclama una última vez, con la suerte de su parte porque por fin da con la tarjeta. Se la muestra a Kuroo y lo mira con el ceño fruncido— y ahora ya me tengo que ir. Tú vuelve a la fiesta y procura que no expulsen a nadie. Nos hablamos mañana— zanja la conversación, Kuroo se despide de él con un gesto militar mientras Kenma por fin baja por las escaleras de la estación.

Para cuando por fin está en el metro ya son casi las diez de la noche y el vagón está medio vacío. Kenma tiene la consola entre sus manos, apoyada en su regazo, pero permanece cerrada. Todavía siente las mejillas sonrojadas y todavía lleva la bufanda puesta a pesar que ahí dentro no haga precisamente frío.

Su mente divaga una y otra vez la frase de Akaashi, recuerda la mano sosteniendo con firmeza su espalda. Sus labios suaves y de roce firme, no puede evitar encogerse un poquito más en el asiento, por un temor ridículo a perder el equilibrio.

_“Es sólo un beso, Kenma-kun”._

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Kuroo tenía razón.

**Author's Note:**

> Larga vida al Akaken~


End file.
